hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Crip sets
New York City, Staten Island: • ES Gardena T-BloCC Paybacc Crips (PBC) TUCSON ARIZONA. SouthSide12thaveMobsterCrips HootervilleCrips(apart of 12th ave) BilbyStreetCripGang SouthSideCrips. SouthSide10thaveProjectCrips. SanXavierCrips BarrioChicanoSouthSide(apart of 12th Ave) SouthSideFamilyMafiaCrips BarrioLocoCripGang. SouthSideVarrioLocoCrips SouthlandBoulavardCrips OldPasquaLocGang15thave(a.k.a. OP Locs) EastSide29thstCrips EastSide29thstGangsterCrips. EastSide29thstMafiaCrips. EastSideMafiaCrips EastSideFamilyCripGang WestSideCrips WestSideBarrioHollywood BlueSideHollywood. DarkSideHollywood. WestSideMenloParkCrips WestSideManzanitaLynchMobCrips WestSideJollyvilleCrips. WestSideCripGang. WestSideMafiaCrips. PaisanoStreetCrips CardinalAvenueCrips WestSideAMountainCrips NorthSideMafiaCrips NorthTownCrips North6thaveCrips NorthSide4thaveSugarHillCrips 187Crip Gang. SiccMadeCripGang 211Crips EBK insane C^rxpk 973 (97 trey ) C^rxpk EIGHT-trey (83) C^rxpk GD (GROWTH-DEVELOPMENT) (74)(360)(180)(720)(711) PORTWENTWURTH BLOOD GANG (5^?an?) BD ( BLACK DISCIPLE) (64)(24)(75)(IGD) Mmmm Philadelphia: ASIAN BOYZ, Northside Crips KAYENTA (AZ): 'West Side Bklue Hill Crips '(BHC) North Carolina::f 82 Playboy Gangster Crips (H82D Gangster) 69 Playboy Gangster Crips (69PBG) 66 EAST COAST CRIPS (brooklyn) 33rd Playboy Gangster Crips (3Tray) "'PHOENIX ARIZONA'" East Side SmokeBloccCrips (SBC) Missouri St.Louis College and Carter 6200 \ 3700 PRG Duce set 'GEORGIA' ( north-south ) *''5 DUEood N-Hood CripsCLynw'' *''Atlanta=Rollin 60s, Rollin 20s, Harlem Mafia, Grape St Watts, Fair St Crip, Gutta Boy Crip(legit 60s click), 6500 Shady Park Crips(official set,branch off Rollin 60s NHC C'uz we BLU out here, cuzz' 'Iowa' Quad Cities Metropolitan Area * Lynwood Neighborhood Crip Gang 'Kentucky' *606 'Louisiana' hoe ah bloods * Lake Charles Metropolitan Area * New Orleans Metropolitan Area * Versai Gangsta Crips Shreveport-Bossier City-Minden Combined Statistical Area *hoovas sixties gray7hjpes ninteens bloods bottom 'Maryland' Village Gangsta Crip 75SS (South Side) Crips Royal Blu/orange Hagerstown Metropolitan Are ROYAL BLU 'COLORADO' Westminster 38 and valecae *West Side Blue Hill Crip Gang (BHC) B.H.C 928303 CRIP GANG * East Side ROLLIN 30'z Cripz a.k.a (TRE-O Cripz) '''DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA ' ☀WASHINGTON D.C. * 75SS (South Side) Crips Royal Blu/orange MASSACHUSETTS * Lynn- Asian Boy Crip Gang 'Michigan' Detroit Metropolitan Area * loc boyz Grand Rapids Metropolitan Area * 'Minnesota' Greater Grand Forks * St. Cloud Metropolitan Area * 'Mississippi' Hattiesburg Metropolitan Statistical Area * Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area * Pascagoula Metropolitan Statistical Area * 'Nebraska' Lincoln Metropolitan StatisticalHill Top, 40th AVE CRIPS 7TH STREET CRIPS JAYNES FO-FIVE CAMDEN BOLCC AVENUE MAFIA GANGSTERS MURDER-TOWN GANGSTA CRIPS3 'Nevada' Las Vegas–Paradise–Pahrump Combined Statistical Area *North Las Vegas Gangs *Donna Street Crips DSC 103 *San Chuccos (mexican gang) *ABM Any Body Murders *North Town Gangsta Crips *White Street Crips *North Town Rollin 60s *004 Hoodzmen Bloods (only blood gang in north Las Vegas) *Arab Town Crips *North Town Fam *Top Niggaz *Da Wood *IF you looking for crip sets just so you can claim one u a bitch Reno–Sparks Metropolitan Statistical Area *Rollin 40's Crips New Hampshire - Mavis Ave Crips New Mexico Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area *WS Rich Rolling Neighborhood Crip 40'S *5 Deuce Hoover Crips 'New York' New York Metropolitan Area * ES FGC (fort Greene Crip) - bk * 74 Hoover Criminal Gang - Crown Heights, Brooklyn, NYC * 75SS Crips * ES Parkside Gangsta Crips - bx (castle hill) * Killa Code Regime Crips, Queens NY * True Califronia Crips * 8II3 Gsc Get Str88 Cash * ES Insane Deathrow Gangster Crips - bx * ES Original Maniac NHC - bx * ES Rocc-a-fella Gangster Crips -bx (became 180 Rocc Gang NHC) - inactive * WS 773 Geer Gang Crips - bx *WS Rollin 30s Original Harlem Crips - 5 Boroughs *ES Rollin 30s Harlem Mafia Crips - 5 Boroughs *ES Rollin 30s Dominican Mafia Crips - bx *ES Rollin 30s Hundorian Mafia Crips - bx *ES Rollin 30s Haitian Mafia Crips - bk *ES Rollin 30s Mad Circle Crips - bx *ES Rollin 30s Silent Murderers Crips - bx *ES Flatbush Mafia Crips - bk *ES 823 Sally Gangster Crips - bk *WS 132nd St. Shotgun Gangster Crips - bk,bx,and qns *Martens gangster crips - bk *United Gangster Crips - bk *WS 52 Hoover Gangster Crips - ENY,bk *WS 92 Hoover Criminals Gang - Harlem/bk *ES 823 Grimey 90's Crips - bk *ES 823 Ghetto Star Crips - bk * WildCard Neighborhood Crip -Cronx * Rollin 5 fives Crips - South Jamaica, Queens * All 823 cliccs are gangster stone crips/ gsc/ 8 duce tray/ GS9/ etc * 43rd East Coast Crip - bk * WS Rollin 60 NHC - bk * WS Rich Rollin 60 NHC - bk * Darkside Assassin (ws 92 HCG) - bk * WS 11 duce Hoover Criminal Gang * South Side Gangster Crip - bk * WS 83 Gangster Crip (ETG) abk/ CC3/ Cowboyz/ KCF/ KGC/ M bloCC -5 boroughs * ES 87/116 KITCHEN CRIPS * Haitian Mafia - bk * ES Rollin 20 NHC/ LbC/ Nutty NorfSide - bk * WS Insane Crip Gang/ Insane Gangster Crip - bk * WS 111 OGC paybaCC Crip(1-eleven) (Original Gangster Crip) - Qns * ES 103rd Grape Street Crip (Watts)(10-Tray) - bk * Legion Gangster Crip - bk (not sure if they g- stone or not) * United Gangster Crip (UGC) - bk (inactive) New Jersey Newark * RiCh RolliN 100'z West$ide 1e11 NHC * RolliN 60's NHC * Grape St 103rd Wvtts 6v6yLoC Crips * 52 Hoover Crip * SouthWvrd Jumpk Out Gang Elizabeth * Grape St 103rd Wvtts 6v6yLoC Crips * RolliN 30's Crips Dirt gaNg * RolliN 60's Category:Crips Category:Gangs Category:Unfinish gang pages kentucky-KMW Crips Category:Lists of Gangs 'North Carolina' Dunn Micropolitan Statistical Area *loa25 *Eight Tray Gangsta Crips * Durham-Chapel Hill Metropolitan Statistical Area *Eight Tray Gangsta Crips *W/S Rollin 30's Harlem Crips 39th St Raleigh-Cary Metropolitan Statistical Area *Eight Tray Gangsta Crips *213 hoover block East Spencer/Salisbury * 75SS (South Side) Crips Royal Blu/orange 'Ohio' Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area * Rollin 20 NHC (R20^llin) * Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Winton Terrace Crips Columbus Metropolitan Area *Elaine Rd Crips *Hamilton & Livingston Ave Crips *5th Ave Crips *Ace Clown Crips *Rolling 20's Crip *short north Crips *22nd Bloodz *Milo Grogan Bloodz *GreenBriar Gang (Crips) *Purple Heart Squad *EastHeaven Bloodz *Cordell Ave *Gay Hill Top Bloodz/Crips *The Bottoms ( Crips) *H-T-R *Linden Ave Crips *Siccmade Crips Dayton Metropolitan Area *Rollin' 40 Crips *Greenwich Village Criminals (GVC) *600 Blocc *KPC Kettering Clique *Rollin' 60 Crips *75SS Crips *40 Blocc Mafia *Rollin 20 Crips *Kelly Park Crips *Prescott Village Disciples Greater Cleveland * Rich Block Folks * Madison and 8th Bloodz * Eastside Crips * Lynwood N-Hood Crip Gang * Rollxn 20 Crip Gang *East 99 Crips 'Oklahoma' Lawton Metropolitan Statistical Area * 90NH Crip 60NH Crip Hoover criminal 107 LVS - Lawton view Hoover criminal NWG 20th-38th 90NHC Oklahoma City Metropolitan Area *WS Rollin 90's NHC *ES Rollin 20's Long Beach Crip *WS Rollin 60's NHC *WS Hard Hoover Crips *WS 132nd St Shotgun Crips *Gardena/Garden Daze Paybacc Crips (connected at hip with 132-Shotguns) *WS Playboy Gangster Crips/Playboy Bunny Crips 44 "BU44Y" *24K Crips *WS 107 Hoover Criminals Gang *ES LYNWOOD NHOOD CRIPS, BIG CEE.JAY *Fonshill Gangster Crips 25 (FGC25) *Oakgrove Posse-Kerr Village Gangster Crips SW 17th (OGP-KVC 17) *Panic Zone Crips (MWC) *Park Estates Gangster Crips *Prince Hall Village Gangster Crips *Southeast Village Criminal Gangsters (S.E. Hoovers) *Walnut Gangster Crips 13th *West Side City 10th Avenue Boot Hill Crips (WSC BHC 10) Tulsa Metropolitan Area *Hoova Crip (107, 57, 54, 61, 63, 23, 48, 52, 43, 39, 27) *ICP Juggalo Crips *Neigborhood Crips (Boston Ave, East Tulsa, Section 8,Northside Gangster, Swamp, 46, 49, 53, Greenwood 60's, Mainstreets, 111, 4 Duece Green Team, 57) 'Oregon' Portland Metropolitan Area * Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area * Rollin 20s crips * Rollin 30s crips * Rollin 40s crips * Rollin 60s crips * Rollin 80s crips * East Coast crips * Twilight zone crips * Hoova crips * NHC Crips * gansgsta crips * Grape street watts Pennsylvania Easton Area *1200 Block Crips Philadelphia Metropolitan Area * North Side Crips 'Puerto Rico' Mayagüez Metropolitan Area * San Juan-Caguas-Guaynabo Metropolitan Statistical Area * 'Rhode Island' Newport *74 Hoover Crip Gang *15 Tray Gangsters (OCG) Providence Metropolitan Area *O.C.G=Original Crip Gang *ABZ=asian boyz *hbz=handover boyz *yb=young bloods *NHC Rollin60s *kermi crip gang *Laos Pride Gangsta Criop *Laotians Outta Control *Oriental Rascalz *Providence Street Boyz *Dark Side Rascalz 'South Carolina' Rollin 60s Crips Rollin 90s Crips Grape Street Crips 8-2-3 Crip Eight Tray Gangster Crip 8-2-3 Hoover Mafia Crip 107 Dirt Gang Crips Charlotte Metropolitan Area * Columbia Metropolitan Statistical Area * Cheraw *Eastside Raw Crips 'Tennessee' Chattanooga *hoover duCe nine Crip topkCity 606 *rollin 30s crip *rollin 60s crip *rollin 20s crip *5 duce hoover crip *woodlawn crip *rollin 90s crips Memphis *Indian Hill E/S 87 Kitchen Crip Gang *111 neighborhood crip gang *Rollin 90 NHC ** Grape St 103rd Wvtts 6v6yLoC Crips ** 107 Hoova Nashville Metropolitan Statistical Area * 52 Hoova Gangsta Crip * 98 Mafia * Rollin 60 * Rollin 40 * Rollin 30 * 107 UGC * 107 Hoova Texas Greater Austin * Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area *SouthCide 357 Family *OAC Rollin 60's *247 HighlandHills gangsta crips *357 Dixion Circle Crips *GroveCide 75 crips *UNC Rollin 60s *Web Chapel Crips *StoneCrook R60s *300 glocc crip set *52 duce Hoova crips *107 hoova criminals *187 Parkrow Crips *Parker circle 357 *3037 MaMa'z Clan off shoot of SS 357 family *007 Bonton crips but defuncted and became 007 bonton bloodks. *LoCrest Rich Rollin 60s *43 gangsta crips *777 Fam3 Mafia *3x7 6odySnatchers Possie *Ski-mask clcc half are ex-357 old briargate which defunted. *42ce/Finesse Deuce Crips * Greater Houston *52 Hoover Gangsta Crips Greater San Antonio *SAN ANTO CRIPS(S.A.C) *EAST TERRACE GANGSTA'S E.T.G *52 HO OVA Utah Salt Lake City Metropolitan Area *Original Laotion Gang or Original LoCedOut Gang/ Originated in Salt Lake and expanded to neighboring states. *Tiny Oriental Posse or Oriental Posse/ Nationwide/ No alliance *Asian Deuce Crip Gang/ Originated in Salt Lake expanded Orange County, Texas, Denver *Tiny RascKals Gang/ World Wide/ No alliance *Tongan Crips *Viet Family/Utah/ No alliance *Viet Boyz/ Southern California, Arizona, Utah/ No alliance *Asian Boyz/World Wide *Exotic Family City Crip originally from Long Beach *Lay Low Crips/Utah *West Side Crips *King Crip *East Side Mafia *Park Village Compton Crip *Baby Regulators *Lake Parc Crip Gang *SUR(Southsiders) 13th st, 18th st, 38th st. Chiques Trece, Florencia 13, Gardenia 13, Avenues, O13 Ogden Trece, Alley Boy Gang * Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Area *Tiny Rasckal Gang *Ogden 13 * Vermont Burlington–South Burlington Metropolitan Are * ''Virginia'' ''Martinsville/Henry County'' *CREAM 95 CRIP *213 BLACK YOUNG DISCIPLES *LOA (LOYALTY OVER ALL) 25ST *ABM (ALL ABOUT MONEY) *HOOVER DEUCE CRIPS *RENEGADE GANGSTER CRIPS *ROLLIN 60's CRIPS *OAK HILL CRIPS Farifax County/Centreville *YKL (Yung Kidd Lucc Crips) *75SS (South Side) Crips Royal Blu/orange ''Great Road/Virginia Beach-Norfolk-Newport News-Marion'' *''Great Road Crips-Virginia Beach Crips-Norfolk Crip-Marion OG's'' Richmond/charlotsville 187 crips grape street crips Washington Port Orchard and Bremerton Area * Acacia Blocc Compton Crips * Kajuan Blocc Crips Seattle Metropolitan Area *Marvin Gangsta Crips (EBK) West Virginia Charleston Metropolitan Statistical Area *Rollin 20'z * 3rd Block Cripz *O.C.G=Original Crip Gang *Hilltop Crips *East Coast Cripz *Crazzzy Charleston Cripz Wisconsin Green Bay *920 crips Greater Milwaukee * Links * http://crip-knowledge.com/ See Also * BLOODZ Category:Crips Category:Gangs Category:Unfinish gang pages kentucky-KMW Crips Category:Lists of Gangs